Eres el culpable
by FerNicoleC
Summary: Katie Gardner culpa a Travis Stoll por ser condenadamente perfecto en todos los sentidos, por quitarle el sueño por las noches y por hacerle bajar la guardia tan fácilmente. Al final solo puede aceptar que está loca por él. Tanto como él por ella.


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA.**

 **TRATIE: ERES EL CULPABLE**

Katie había tenido suficiente, simplemente había tenido suficiente de todo. Del campamento, de su cabaña, de su familia, de los dioses, de los héroes, de los Stolls… De Travis Stoll, para ser más específicos, de sus condenadas hormonas y de sus malditos sentimientos por el hijo de Hermes.

Ella no entendía porqué Stoll no abandonaba sus pensamientos… La verdad es que ella sí lo comprendía perfectamente, pero no había manera de que lo aceptara en voz alta, ¡Es que no se suponía que se sintiera de aquella manera por ese imbécil!

Era su maldita culpa por ser tan malditamente atractivo, con sus ondas desordenadas cayendo descuidadamente sobre su frente de un color café-rojizo impecable, sus ojos de un profundo azul, ambas esferas con aquel brillo travieso y enigmático siempre presente; su piel bronceada y lisa, con las facciones tan masculinas, siendo tan alto que Katie tenía que alzar la cabeza si quería apreciarlo bien cuando estaba cerca de él. Y claro, ¿cómo podía pasar desapercibido para la chica lo evidente? Aquellos marcados músculos que se lucían impecables bajo la pegada camiseta naranja del campamento, con cada movimiento, contando los maravillosos bíceps que se apretujaban en la manga en cuanto movía mínimamente sus brazos. _Benditos sean los años de entrenamiento,_ pensó con una expresión patéticamente soñadora plantada en el rostro.

–¡Agh! –exclamó frustrada ante su comportamiento digno de una hija de Afrodita.

Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía con sonrisita burlona posarse en los _oh-tan-gloriosos_ y carnosos labios, quería tirársele encima e incitarle a hacer cosas no tan apropiadas para una señorita de 17 años.

La noche anterior, Katie no había podido dormir sino hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, porque se había quedado despierta pensando en él (qué sorpresa), echándole la culpa en silencio por hacerla sentir así, enumerando las razones, desde sus facetas perfectas, hasta su actitud y sus ganas constantes de volverla loca.

Al día siguiente, Malcolm, de la cabaña de Atenea, parecía haber notado sus enormes ojeras y en un comentario sugerente, mientras terminaban los ejercicios de traducciones al griego antiguo le recomendó que debía de dejar de distraerse tanto, para agregarle luego un: "…menos si es por un chico, no te hará bien en el futuro. Si tanto te molesta deberías decírselo, querida". Katie sentía caliente hasta las orejas y Malcolm, quien no había levantado la vista de su libro, sonrió con suficiencia, como si el calor de sus mejillas fuese un gesto muy predecible.

Mitchell, de Afrodita, los miraba de reojo con expresión divertida, muy entretenido con la adorable reacción de la castaña, quién murmuraba incoherencias tratando de salvarse el pellejo y la dignidad.

–Katie, si pusieras un poco más de atención a tu alrededor te darías cuenta de que no eres la única perdiendo los estribos por amor –le informó vagamente Mitchell.

–Todo un hijo de Afrodita –comentó suavemente el chico de Atenea, quien levantó la vista de su lectura por primera vez para mandarle una sonrisa cómplice al otro chico de quien fue el turno de emitir un sonrojo, cosa que pasó completamente desapercibida para Katie por la conmoción del momento, pero no para el rubio de ojos grises.

Y he ahí la chica el día siguiente, con la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas cuando se suponía que debía estar regando los campos de fresas en esa calurosa tarde.

Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, incluso esa misma mañana… Cuando Jasper, de la cabaña de Iris se había acercado muy decidido para comentarle lo mucho que le gustaría tener una cita con ella, no pudo hacer más que ponerse a balbucear, tratando de acceder, aún cuando su corazón gritaba: _NO, NO, NO_ muy fuerte.

 _"_ _Stoll es solo un capricho, Katie. Vamos, dile que sí a este lindo chico… Es una insignificante cita, después de todo"._

Claro que todo se fue a la borda cuando el mismísimo Travis salió de la enfermería con el torso descubierto, la camiseta apoyada sobre su cuello y una venda que le cubría el hombro izquierdo. Vaya que trató de concentrarse en el atractivo Jasper que esperaba ansioso una respuesta frente a ella, pero le fue imposible, por supuesto.

–¿Katie? –la llamó Jasper una vez más.

–¿Ah? –apenas volteó la mirada hacia él– Ammm, yo… –articuló apenas.

–Buenos días, Kitty-Kat, ¿rompiendo corazones tan temprano por la mañana, preciosa? Ten algo de pudor –comentó al pasar el hijo de Hermes con una sonrisita traviesa, como era usual.

–¡Cierra la boca, Stoll! –contestó por instinto, cuando el chico se alejaba, pero no sonó tan poderosa como acostumbraba a sonar, menos cuando el chico se volteó para guiñarle un ojo.

–¿Katie, estás… bien? –preguntó Jasper al verla tan roja, la chica se limitó a asentir con entusiasmo ante su preocupación– ¿Entonces… Sobre lo de esa cita?

–Es que yo… Bueno… Campos de fresas… Tarde… Ocupada… Regar –tropezó con sus palabras nerviosamente– ¡Lo siento, adiós! –añadió antes de salir corriendo a su cabaña, dejando a un chico medio atónito viendo por donde la castaña se había ido corriendo.

Pero cuando pudo recuperar la compostura observó por donde se había ido Stoll, para regresar la mirada hacia donde había corrido Katie, repitiendo el gesto sucesivamente, notando como evidentemente pasaba algo ahí.

–¡Ah, por los dioses! –se quejó frustrado– ¿Cómo no lo había supuesto antes?

Katie no estaba segura de poder contenerse la siguiente vez que lo viera, con esas intensas ganas que le invadían de enredarle los dedos en el cabello para cerciorarse de que era tan suave como se veía o de que la envolviera entre sus brazos para comprobar si eran tan fuertes como lo aparentaban. Unos que otros pensamientos similares e incluso unos no tan sanos aparecieron en su cabeza, algunos más gráficos que otros.

–Tonta imaginación, tontas hormonas, tonta adolescencia –masculló entre dientes mientras sentía que su rostro se encendía por milésima vez esa semana.

–¿Mal de amores, linda? –cuestionó una voz a su lado.

Katie se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y muy a la defensiva, tan rápido de no haber sido lo suficientemente lista para sostenerse del árbol en el que había estado apoyada. Travis la miraba divertido, con la cadera apoyada en el mismo árbol y de brazos cruzados.

–¡Stoll! –exclamó abrumada, ¿la habría escuchado?

–¡Gardner! –la imitó, muy entretenido por la reacción tan atónita con la que la chica lo recibía.

Él no era estúpido, claro que al principio se había descolocado un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Katie lo evadía, incluso después de gastarle bromas (eso NUNCA pasaba), lo siguiente fue analizarla con más detenimiento, desde sus sonrojos hasta sus balbuceos desenfrenados ante su presencia, y finalmente con un comentario para nada sutil de parte de Drew Tanaka sobre "calmar la ridícula y evidente tensión sexual del ambiente", fue que lo supo: Katie Gardner estaba tan loca por él, como él por ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame en paz, ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? –apartó la vista avergonzada.

–¿Ocupada lamentándote sobre… tus hormonas, murmurabas? –el chico sonrió de lado, divertido con la situación.

–Déjame sola, Stoll –le lanzó un golpe al brazo, claramente molesta y frustrada, pero este no dio en el blanco puesto que el chico le detuvo la mano por acto reflejo.

–¿Qué está mal con tus hormonas, Gardner? –le preguntó burlón – ¿Es una de las razones por las que te has mantenido alejada de mi? –cuestionó con voz más baja y sugerente mientras salía de su anterior posición para acercarse y posarse frente a ella.

–¿De qué crees que estás hablando, imbécil? –ella tragó y no lo miró cuando él se acercaba.

–Has estado evitándome, Gardner –le reclamó soltando la mano de la chica para utilizar esta misma para sostenerle el mentón, ahora Katie ya no podía evadir su mirada– ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame –se quejó con la cara calentándose aún más cada vez que la apresaba más contra el árbol– Estás demente, Travis.

–Vaya, ¿Soy Travis ahora? –sonrió complacido– Me gusta como suena en ti… Tra-vis –repitió suavemente y su aliento chocó peligrosamente el rostro de Katie, olía a cerezas.

–Vete ya –Katie hizo un esfuerzo en vano por tratar de empujarlo, quería que la dejara en paz– ¡Fuera!

–No seas aburrida, Kates…

–¡Todo es tu culpa! –explotó de repente– ¡Tú, tú, estúpido! ¡Regrésame a la normalidad! –le lanzó un golpe a donde cayera, Travis se llevó la mano al pecho donde le había golpeado y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla como un tomate, tan furiosa que hasta parecía que explotaría de la cólera, culpándolo de algo que no podía terminar de entender, quizás él se había pasado.

–Katie, ¿Qué ocurre? Respira hondo y…

–Es tú maldita culpa, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? –alzó ambas manos para seguir sus acciones anteriores– ¿Por qué no puedo seguir odiándote como era usual?

–Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, Kitty-Kat… –sostuvo sus dos manos antes que lo alcanzaran mientras trataba de descifrar sus balbuceos furiosos.

–¿Te es tan difícil de entender? –le reclamó con ojos furiosos– ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Es obvio que lo haces a propósito! Paseándote por todas partes siendo tan malditamente atractivo con tu estúpida y perfecta cara, molestándome y tratando de volverme loca. ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Ya me volví loca! –de repente se echó hacia atrás como si se lo estuviese diciendo a sí misma– ¿De qué otra forma estaría despierta toda la noche pensando en ti? Pensando cosas tan estúpidas dignas de las chicas de Afrodita, ni siquiera son apropiadas para mi edad, maldición –Travis le soltó las manos aún en shock por tremendo discurso, Katie se llevó ambas a la boca igual de sorprendida que él, como si por fin comprendiera todo lo que acababa de decir– ¡Por Deméter! ¡Realmente me he vuelto loca!

–Katie… –se las arregló para emitir– ¿Te… te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Travis no podía creerlo aún, sus suposiciones acababan de confirmarse, el hijo de Hermes nunca pensó que la chica sería capaz de decírselo a alguien nunca, menos a él. Incluso él había pensado en como podía decirle a la chica sus sentimientos sin terminar directo en la enfermería, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían siendo de esta manera.

La chica pareció salir de su especie de trance, mirándolo horrorizada, luego hizo algo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo realmente buena: huir.

Mientras corría como nunca antes en su vida chocó contra alguien derribando a la persona inmediatamente, levantó la cabeza avergonzada.

–Qué buen golpe –por suerte era Mitchell, quien la miró desde abajo.

–¡Mitchell, lo siento tanto! –se disculpó apresurada.

–Está todo bien, Katie –le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y aceptó la mano temblorosa de la chica para ponerse de pie– Pero no para ti al parecer.

–¿Todo bien por aquí? –Will Solace, quien iba pasando por ahí arrastrando a Nico di Angelo consigo, pudo observar la conmoción desde cerca y sin poder evitar a su instinto de mamá gallina se acercó.

–Todo excelente –aseguró Mitchell mirándolos a ambos, Nico, quién había estado sosteniendo la mano de Will, la soltó con las mejillas encendidas, Mitchell emitió una risita puesto que el gesto le había causado ternura.

–Katie, ¿todo bien, querida? –Katie, quien miraba a todos lados con expresión de preocupación, devolvió la mirada al rubio.

–Sí, estupendo –pero casi al momento se dispuso a arrastrarlos a los tres hacia las gradas de la entrada de la cabaña siete, los tres se sentaron extrañados, la castaña se tiró detrás de ellos y se hizo bolita– Por favor, por favor no se muevan –suplicó.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te está molestando alguien? –Katie no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de sorprenderse por el tono de preocupación en la voz de Nico di Angelo, porque Mitchell se volteó a verla divertido.

–Si estás así por lo que creo que estás así, deberías correr porque viene hacia aquí… –le dijo el chico de Afrodita.

Katie se levantó espantada, descubriendo que Travis apenas venía entrando al área de cabañas y el comentario de Mitchell había sido una farsa para sacarla de su escondite. Travis hizo contacto visual con Katie y ella miró indignada a Mitchell.

–¡Traidor! –le gritó.

–Hey, soy un hijo de Afrodita, solo hago mi deber –se encogió de hombros– ¡Suerte, cariño! –alzó la mano agitándola en forma de despedida mientras la miraba alejarse corriendo.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Will, muy extrañado.

–¡El amor, el amor! –exclamó Mitchell poniéndose de pie– Mis hermanas estarán orgullosas de mi –asintió y caminó hacia su cabaña.

–La gente de este campamento es muy extraña –comentó Nico.

–¡KATIE! Agh, ¿A dónde se metió ahora? –cuestionó pasando la cabaña de Atenea mientras miraba a su alrededor.

–Está detrás de su cabaña –le contestó casual Malcolm, que estaba en la entrada de la cabaña sosteniendo un libro.

–Te debo una, Pace –le respondió el hijo de Hermes corriendo hacia la cabaña de Deméter.

Katie sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre, pero debía intentarlo. Claro que, como las cosas nunca le salían bien nunca, menos ahora.

Travis la había encontrado, estaba caminando hacia ella rápidamente luciendo cansado y agitado, Katie tomo unas cuantas piedritas y empezó a lanzárselas con la esperanza de alejarlo.

–¡Katie, basta! –exclamó frustrado, había dado la corrida de su vida y eso para un hijo de Hermes era mucho, porque siempre se la pasaban corriendo.

–¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¡Te detesto! –se le habían acabado las piedritas y mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared de la cabaña deseó ser Nico di Angelo y tener la habilidad de disolverse entre las sombras.

–¿De qué estás hablando, tonta? –Katie emitió un sonido de indignación ante su comentario.

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –le espetó incrédula– Tenme algo de compasión y vete, mira que burlarse de los sentimientos de una chica no es nada caballeroso…

Katie iba a seguir diciendo estupideces, pero solo pudo contener la respiración al notar que Travis se había acercado a ella demasiado.

–Deja de ser tan escandalosa, ¿quieres? No me la pasé corriendo por todas partes tratando de encontrarte para venir a discutir –dicho esto se inclinó en su dirección y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Katie abrió mucho los ojos y se mantuvo de esa manera hasta que Travis se separó para mirarla cuando por fin había logrado que se callara.

–Tontita, ¿no se te cruzó por algún momento en esa cabecita tan creativa tuya que yo siento lo mismo que tú? –le preguntó suavemente.

Katie abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, Travis rió y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza, no dejando que ni siquiera una corriente de aire pasara entre sus cuerpos, haciendo del contacto algo un poco más íntimo.

–Ahora sí se supone que debes hablar, ¿sabes? –sugirió a su oído con la misma suavidad.

Pero Katie seguía sin habla, como si apenas asimilara lo que estaba pasando: Uno, Travis Stoll acababa de besarla. Dos, acababa de decir que correspondía sus sentimientos. Tres, sus brazos sí eran tan fuertes como aparentaban.

Sin saber aún que se suponía que tenía que decir, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Travis y le rodeó los hombros con cuidado, recordando como esa mañana lo había visto con uno lastimado (y sin su maldita camiseta).

–Me gustas, Katie Gardner, estoy loco por ti.

Katie lo miró, sentía que las mejillas le cosquilleaban. Travis paso la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos ansioso, ella se veía tan linda bajo la tenue luz que apenas permanecía, indicando que la tarde estaba por dar paso a la noche.

Se inclinó de nuevo, ayudándola a alzarse un poco, sosteniéndola fuertemente por la cintura, sus labios se encontraron, esta vez con más suavidad y paciencia, Travis quería que ella recordara por toda su vida ese momento, quería egoístamente que cuando ella se fuera a la cama recordara sus labios pegados a los de ella, tanto como él lo recordaría despierto toda la noche. Así que la besó lento, dándose el tiempo de explorarla con tranquilidad, mientras su mano izquierda la sostenía firmemente por las caderas pasaba su mano derecha por toda la espalda femenina con delicadeza de arriba hacia abajo sucesivamente, Katie emitió un sonido complacida y Travis aprovechó el gesto y profundizó el beso descubriendo que Katie tenía sabor (como ya lo había esperado) a fresas. Katie se pegó más a él por instinto mientras unos agradables escalofríos la recorrían entera, en cuanto una de sus manos se alzaba hasta el cabello del chico enredando sus dedos en el, la otra alcanzaba su espalda en busca de más contacto.

Travis dejó su boca para permitirle que respirara un poco, porque no pensaba dejarla ir por un buen rato, deslizando sus labios hasta el mentón de la chica la escuchó suspirar profundo, complacido por la reacción deslizó sus besos un poco más abajo, su cuello olía a jazmín al igual que su cabello, Travis se embriago con el olor pasando su nariz por la línea de su clavícula para luego hacer el mismo recorrido con sus labios, cuando hubo terminado apartó el rostro y le acarició una mejilla rosada.

–Wow –fue lo único que pudo articular Katie, aquello había sido demasiado intenso, mejor que cualquier producto de su imaginación– Sabes a cerezas…

Travis rió un poco ante su comentario y luego la estrechó nuevamente, alzándola hasta que sus piernas quedaran cómodamente rodeando la cintura masculina mientras ella se sentaba en un muro bajo que se pegaba a la pared de la cabaña, quedando a la altura del chico.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, porque después de tantas noches con sus pensamientos traicionándola en la soledad, necesitaba que la realidad la golpeara tan dulcemente como lo había hecho esa tarde.

Se dio cuenta que nada de su imaginación podía compararse con las manos de Travis acariciándola de aquella manera, ni con sus labios recorriéndola tan bien, ni con aquella lengua empujando contra la suya misma, la suavidad de su cabello era increíble y Katie se sentía en el Eliseo cuando la apretaba contra él.

Esa noche, ninguno de sus hermanos pudo contener las miradas sugerentes cuando se presentaron tarde para cenar con los dedos entrelazados. Mitchell recibía dracmas de algunas de sus incrédulas hermanas y de algunos de la cabaña de Hermes, Will Solace miró a Katie como una madre orgullosa y sonrió con aprobación, Malcolm Pace también le sonreía mientras observaba de reojo a la entusiasmada cabaña de Afrodita en busca de cierto chico.

Katie se sentó al lado de su hermana Miranda, que la miraba incrédula, para luego susurrarle algo sobre querer todos los detalles para esa misma noche, asintió mientras lanzaba una mirada a sus espaldas hacia la mesa de Hermes, donde encontró los ojos azules de Travis, el culpable de que su corazón latiera desbocado en ese instante.


End file.
